


Mile High

by poisonivory



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster's a big fan of the Bug. And her inventor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to queenitsy for the beta!

Booster knows the Bug is an amazing piece of equipment. He _knows_ this. He should be admiring the sleek design of her, or the clever use of limited space inside, or the way she runs so efficiently on such clean energy.

But the Bug’s impressive features are not the first thing he thinks of when he’s lazing back in the passenger seat on the way back from a mission, adrenaline buzzing through him from a job well done. His thoughts slide right past all of that and snag on her creator. Ted’s always hottest to Booster when he’s in his element, whether that’s kicking bad guys in the face or covered in soot and motor oil, and piloting the Bug definitely qualifies. It’s Ted’s confidence and piloting skill and the knowledge that behind those yellow goggles is the big sexy brain that thought of all this that gets Booster wanting to drag Ted home as fast as possible, or barring that into one of the bunks in the back.

The fact that Ted has some pretty amazing equipment himself doesn’t hurt, either.

Ted is humming tunelessly to the radio and checking some monitors and Booster is pretty sure he can’t wait until they get home.

“Hey, Ted?”

“Mm?”

“Turn on the autopilot.”

Ted looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but obeys. “What – ”

But he doesn’t get to finish the sentence, because Booster can move awfully fast when he wants to, and he’s already straddling Ted’s lap, hands on his shoulders. “Guess,” he says, and kisses him.

Ted doesn’t protest. This is one of the many things Booster loves about him – he’s flexible, in more ways than one. If Booster gets it into his head to have sex somewhere that isn’t a bed – the couch, the meeting room table, Ted’s desk, _Max’s_ desk, a public restroom, midair – Ted’s almost always up for it. He might whine a little first, but Booster likes convincing him.

“What brought this on?” Ted asks when Booster releases him.

Booster just shrugs – he doesn’t feel like explaining, and anyway what would he say? “Must be your lucky day,” he says instead, and leans back in. They’ve figured out the perfect angle to avoid clunking goggles, but after a minute he triggers the release strap on Ted’s cowl – he’s the only person besides Ted who can do that, and it better stay that way – and tugs it back.

“Mmf…you too,” Ted protests, and yanks Booster’s cowl back. They have red marks on their faces from the pressure of their masks and Booster kisses the ones curving down Ted’s cheeks, circling his eyes. He grinds his hips down, and Ted gasps and clutches at him.

“Come on, let’s go in the back,” Ted says, and tries to rise, but Booster pushes him back against his seat.

“No,” he says, “I want you like this.”

Ted groans – he loves being bossed around, though he’d never admit it – and sinks back, peeling off his gloves behind Booster’s back and then tugging at Booster’s. Booster lets him, then pulls his own shirt off, and the look on Ted’s face as Booster’s bare torso comes into view makes Booster’s blood run hot in his veins.

“See something you like?” he tries to say, but Ted’s already pulling him down for another kiss. Booster is starting to see the flaw in this plan – when Ted sits on his lap, it mostly cancels out their height difference, but this arrangement just exacerbates it – but then Ted tilts his head to suck on that sensitive spot on Booster’s neck, and Booster decides he’s at exactly the right height after all.

“Mmm… _Ted_ …” he sighs, head tipped back in pleasure. His hands skim over Ted’s shoulders, the arms like steel cables from all the gymnastics and the messing about with machinery, even during Ted’s chubbier phases. The polyfiber weave of Ted’s costume is too thick to allow Booster to feel much, though, and he reaches down to undo Ted’s belt, tugging on the hem of Ted’s shirt.

Ted lets him pull it off and dives back in, nibbling at the join between Booster’s neck and shoulder, bending down to drag his tongue over Booster’s nipple. Unable to reach Ted properly, Booster settles for digging his fingers into those amazing biceps and grinding _down_ , rocking against Ted’s groin until they’re both panting and flushed.

“If you make me come in my costume again you’re paying for the dry cleaning,” Ted says, not sounding particularly inclined to make Booster stop.

As fun as that is, it’s not Booster’s plan. “No. Hang on. Take off your pants,” he says, knowing he’s babbling, and climbs off of Ted’s lap. Walking is less than pleasant right now, but he manages to make it to the little cabinet in the back where Ted keeps travel-sized everything, including lube.

When he gets back Ted is sprawled in his chair, flushed and breathing hard and completely naked. Booster’s mouth goes dry, and he’s torn between flinging himself back on top of Ted, and just standing there and staring at him forever.

Instead, he hands Ted the lube, turns around, and braces himself against the console. “Oh Jesus, Booster…” he hears Ted groan behind him, and smiles.

“Tsk, tsk. Taking the Lord’s name in vain, Ted?” he asks.

He hears the familiar squirt of the lube. “I’m Jewish. He’s not _my_ lord.”

“I was talking about _my_ name,” Booster says, and grins when Ted laughs. Then he feels two slick fingers pushing into him, and can’t help his long, shuddering groan. “Oh God, Ted…”

“You’re such a hypocrite,” Ted says fondly, stroking Booster’s flank with his free hand. He starts to move his fingers, thrusting slowly in and out, and Booster quickly spreads his legs wider, bracing himself as his knees threaten to buckle.

“Ted…” he pants, loving the way Ted’s fingers feel inside him. “Fuck, Ted, so good.”

Ted just hums in a satisfied way, scissoring his fingers, coaxing desperate little moans out of Booster with every flex. He presses in deep, curving down to brush Booster’s prostate, and Booster’s head falls forward and clonks against the console. Ted snickers, but his voice when he says “Careful,” is gentle.

“Enough.” Booster reaches back, pushes Ted’s hand away, feeling Ted slip out of him with regret. Ted’s already half rising, but Booster turns and pushes him back into his chair. “No. Stay.”

Ted’s skin ripples under Booster’s hands, a pleased shiver, and he sits.

Then Booster is straddling Ted again, and Ted’s eyes widen as he finally gets it. Booster grins at the expression on his face and reaches down to guide Ted into him. “Didn’t expect this, did you?”

“I’m usually the one riding you,” Ted points out.

It’s true, and Booster’s eyes close at the mental images, the sense memory, but mostly at the feeling of Ted pushing into him. He’s thick and hot and so hard, and Booster presses his forehead to the headrest and fights for control.

“God,” Ted pants, hands trembling on Booster’s thighs, “Booster.”

“Nn.” Booster forces himself up, one inch, two, then sinks back down again. It’s so good, just that little movement, and it gives him the strength to do it again. “Fuck.”

Ted mouths at his throat again, his shoulder. Booster tips his head back and lets him, breathing hard, hips rocking against the hardness inside him. “Ted…so hot watching you fly this thing, you have no idea…”

Ted lets out a surprised puff of air, almost a chuckle. “What?”

“You. The Bug.” Booster tangles his fingers in Ted’s hair. “It’s hot.”

Now Ted does laugh. “You are so weird,” he says, but his point is lost in a moan as Booster lifts almost all the way up off him and drops back down. “Oh God, _please_ do that again.”

“’Kay.” Booster starts moving in earnest, hands squeaking on the back of Ted’s chair, and can’t help moaning himself. Ted’s hands find their way to Booster’s ass, to help lift or just to grope, Booster’s not sure. He doesn’t care; he just wants Ted’s hands on him, any way he can get them.

“Fuck, Booster,” Ted grunts, hips snapping up to meet Booster’s descent. His face is flushed, mouth open as he struggles for breath, and Booster wishes he could spare some concentration for kissing him. Instead he makes his rhythm faster, harder; his thighs will be burning later, but right now he couldn’t care less.

When Ted wraps a shaky hand around Booster’s dick, Booster shouts and loses his rhythm for a minute, twisting and writhing in Ted’s lap. Ted’s other hand tight on his ass and his pumping hips guide Booster back into a steady motion, and Ted matches the speed and tightness of his hand to the aggressive rocking of Booster’s pelvis. Ted’s strong, callused hand is just as good at jerking Booster off as it is at building or flying the Bug, and his cock is perfect inside Booster, and it’s too much, it’s too much.

“Boosterrrr,” Ted breathes, almost a whine and nips at his shoulder. “Wanna see you come. Wanna _make_ you come, Booster, please…”

“Ted, _Ted_ ,” Booster begs, helpless, desperate.

“Love you,” Ted gasps, and Booster cries out and curls forward and comes all over Ted’s stomach. It’s achingly sweet and the pleasure doesn’t stop washing over him as Ted pistons his hips up, driving into Booster in short, needy thrusts until he shudders and spills inside of him. Ted flops back against the seat and Booster flops forward against Ted, sticky and sore and very, very content.

It’s a few long minutes before either of them can speak, though Ted, never still, can’t help tracing idle patterns over Booster’s back that make Booster want to purr with happiness. Then Ted laughs, short and breathless. Booster lifts his head enough to give him an inquisitive look.

“Flying the Bug, huh?” Ted asks. “That’s what does it for you?”

Booster gives him a lazy grin. “What can I say?” he replies. “You’re irresistible.”

Ted rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he tugs Booster’s head down to kiss him. “Be that as it may, you’re still cleaning any stains out of this upholstery.”

“Maybe you should just swap it out for some stain-resistant fabric,” Booster suggests, and clenches, giving Ted a little squeeze and making him gasp. “I plan on doing this again real soon.”

“How soon?” Ted asks, but he’s stroking Booster’s thighs in a way that tells Booster he’s not entirely opposed to the idea of Round Two. “We’ll be home in five minutes.”

“Can’t you circle for an hour or so?” Booster asks, rolling his hips slowly. “Planes do it.”

Ted gives a faint whimper; then he reaches around Booster and does something with the console. “Okay,” he says, flopping back against his seat with an expectant look in his eyes. “Show me what you got.”

And Booster does.


End file.
